


【鐵蟲】Sugar Daddy

by Harukun



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 07:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18655894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukun/pseuds/Harukun
Summary: 「再也沒有誰，從今以後，只會有你。」Tony握住Peter的手貼著心臟。「It's always you.」Peter輕巧的說：「Show me, Sir.」





	【鐵蟲】Sugar Daddy

在Tony眼裡，至少他一直是這麼認為，Peter就是個正值青春期的十五歲孩子，嗯……或許該說是屁孩？哇，太貼切了，就是這個，屁孩。

 

一般的孩子會如何，對他來說沒有什麼太大的概念，他的十五歲是玩樂、派對與收集成冊的女朋友們，也不需要有多努力，畢竟上天對他總有過多眷顧，沒幾年便取得莫大成就，世界在他手中唾手可得，名聲、財富、地位、性與欲望樣樣不虞匱乏，並且他來者不拒。

 

他睡過各式各樣妖嬈與性感的尤物，那些男人、女人的青春和美貌，給個漂亮的數字便可買下，而更多的只是想跟Tony Stark沾上邊，如果有幸成為Tony Stark的固定床伴是多麼值得炫耀的資本。眾所皆知的花花公子，為了誰而著迷深陷到無法自拔的故事，相信這種花邊新聞可以讓娛樂記者寫成可歌可泣的長篇小說。

 

「Mr. Stark，我們學校周五有一場晚會，您是否有空來參加呢？」Peter不假思索給Tony發去消息後，才後知後覺的想起他是在晚會表演的丑角之一，極欲在Mr. Stark面前展示成熟可靠一面的自己，這樣的醜態，實在不應該暴露。

 

不過送出的訊息無法撤回，Peter樂觀的想著身為工作狂的Mr. Stark不意外應該又泡在實驗室，說不定Mr. Stark看到訊息都是下周的事了，即便知曉，親自過來的可能也微乎其微，頂多讓Happy多留意自己便是。

 

Peter訊息發出的同時，Friday提醒埋首於工作的Tony：Mr. Parker發來了一個約會邀請。

 

是的，早在不知什麼時候開始，Peter發送的所有訊息都由Tony直接接收，再也沒經過Happy之手。Peter是一名渴求關愛與關注的少年，彷彿他的生活裡，只要和“Mr. Stark”有所聯繫的事，全是大事，愛慕Tony Stark的人何其多，唯獨Peter讓他產生有些可憐……卻又極其可愛的念頭。

 

「Friday我想該提升一下妳對於詞彙理解的系統，這很明顯是家長會範疇的約會。」

 

Friday忽視Tony的糾正，她調出Tony周五的行程表展示於Tony眼前，「Boss，是否需要回覆Mr. Parker您有其他行程？」

 

Tony打斷了Friday，「不，暫時不需要，計劃往往趕不上變化。」

 

Peter忐忑捏著手機等了一陣子，直到屏幕一如既往的回歸黑暗，雖早有心理準備，還是免不住的失落。

 

「怎麼了，被甩了？一副被拋棄的失戀表情。」MJ調侃的說著，並撐著下巴將眼神飄向另一頭的Liz。

 

Peter不知不覺提高音量，急切的解釋道：「別胡說，我只是欣賞Liz，就像崇拜女神那樣。」

 

「嘿！冷靜一些Peter，你不會聽不出我這是調侃吧？有需要像被踩著尾巴的貓咪般激動嗎？」

 

Peter尷尬的乾笑幾聲，更突顯了他的窘迫。「或許是一想到週五晚會的表演節目，我就緊繃到神經線要斷了，我估計你們看到成果甚至可以把前一天的晚飯一起吐出來。」Peter的臉色一陣青、一陣白的變幻莫測。

 

「放輕鬆，說不定是你自己嚇自己，畢竟目前只有你和提供服裝的道具組知道是什麼情況。不就是一段三分鐘的舞，雖然完全沒看過你跳舞，但你的運動神經挺好，總不至於跳舞會同手同腳。」

 

Peter有氣無力地回答：「不是那個問題，倒不如說同手同腳反而更可以取悅大家。」

 

「既然不是，還會有什麼問題值得你緊張兮兮。」MJ拍了Peter的背兩下以示加油打氣。「不過你若真的百般不願意，當時怎麼不直接拒絕？」

 

因為Mr. Stark讓他好好體驗校園生活、用心在學業．並好好規劃未來的大學，好巧不巧主辦晚會的學生會又派了Liz來當說客，完全沒有多想就半推半就的接受。「大概是想改變一下，總是只在邊緣的團體生活。」Peter如此說道。

 

Peter壓根沒想到這是一場惡作劇，藉由手上可以掌握的權力，欺凌自己看不慣的人，司空見慣。不過跌破眾人眼鏡的是本該是場笑話的表演，卻驚艷了所有人的眼。

 

——————

 

Tony記得第一次看見Peter自製的裝備是多麼嫌棄和不能接受，他敢說一些專門在Cosplay的服裝造型都比Peter拼湊的四不像華美數千倍。Tony花了一些時間設計了一套，拜高科技所賜，他壓根無需丈量Peter身材，Peter一穿上身，戰服就能將他正在發育的青澀胴體包覆。

 

所以這是第一次，在聚焦全校目光的舞會，燈光全打在舞台中央的Peter身上，Tony閒情逸致的打量起成天追在他屁股後的孩子。

 

為此，Tony還特意做了變裝，誰不認識人見人愛的Tony Stark呢？只要他出現的場合，他就是唯一的超級巨星，但他不想搶了Peter的主場掃興，何況他十分好奇Peter到底要做的是什麼表演。

 

剛開始Peter穿著中規中矩的西裝，Tony感覺就像小孩妄圖裝成大人的模樣，隨著音樂轉換，Peter的服裝換成露背的皮質背心，黑色的布料襯得Peter白皙的肌膚簡直完美無瑕，想必摸上去的手感也絕不會失望。

 

Tony不住的讚賞，一方面也決定等Peter結束他要直接上台將人擄走。

 

雨傘穿過Peter的胯下，他扭腰擺臀的磨蹭雨傘，畫面美好的讓人窒息。水流從Peter頭上傾瀉而下，將Peter淋個透澈，因動作飛濺起的水珠使全場更為沸騰，舉手投足間不斷勾人的眼神，點燃此起彼落的尖叫，在場男性的鬼吼讓Tony頭痛欲裂，而且越來越不爽。

 

有過一次，出於禮節他環過Peter的身體，替他開了那一側的車門，那個孩子誤以為這是一個擁抱而主動的投懷送抱，Tony對於那一天記憶猶新，因為他像跌入甜膩奶香交織的柔軟夢境，自此之後他和Peter相處時特別的克制與壓抑，說要憋出病來都不為過，而這淘氣的孩子總在一次次挑戰他忍耐的底線。

 

黑暗隱藏了Tony目光中的幽暗，Peter在舞台上戴著假髮，本該是一場滑稽的男扮女裝，竟撩人到Tony想將Peter就地正法，這還是他所熟知的同一個人嗎？如此年輕的孩子，擁有他是一場犯罪，就像拐賣涉世未深的羔羊，帶來令人顫慄的快感。他想讓Peter留在床上一夜，不是稀鬆平常的睡一覺，而是更多……

 

Peter一個乾脆俐落的後空翻，躺倒在地不想面對現實。他費力的跳，負責的個性使他即便不情願，但已承擔下來的事就要全力以赴，起初打在他身上的光幾乎讓他看不清台下一張張或熟悉或陌生的臉孔，但燈光交錯的瞬間，他十分確定他看見了Mr. Stark。

 

像動物求偶，盡情表現他所能做到的一切，即便笨拙，聚焦所有目光的他，也想用盡渾身解數讓Tony Stark為他神魂顛倒。但音樂結束，理智回籠，血液直衝他的雙頰，他無法面對Mr. Stark，只想就此蒸發。

 

舞台帷幕降下，一人踱著沉穩的步伐走到Peter身邊，逆光使Peter看不清，率先竄入鼻腔的熟悉味道讓Peter心臟噗通噗通的激烈跳動。

 

「Kid，你真令我該怎麼說，大開眼界。」Tony將人拉了起來，手上拿著脫下的西裝外套披在Peter身上，一點也不紳士的將Peter攔腰甩在自己肩上，Peter緊張到痙攣的胃被擠壓得想乾嘔，但他硬生生忍住。

 

Tony的變裝在他扛著Peter飛上夜空化為烏有，地面上傳來的陣陣驚呼全被Tony拋諸腦後，但在瞥見眾人紛紛掏出手機要錄下視頻時，一個揮手，瞬間癱瘓在場所有的電子設備。

 

Peter期望這趟在夜空中的飛行時間慢一些，慢到他可以將Mr. Stark身上的味道細細品味，當作夜深人靜一個人處理欲望的素材，然而現實與願望總是背道而馳，又或者忍受不了的是那名見過各種勁爆場面的花花公子。

 

Tony將Peter摔在他的床上，淺色的床單被Peter身上的水浸濕的深淺不一。

 

「Mr. Stark…」Friday貼心的將哆嗦的Peter烘乾。

 

「要不是今天親眼看到，我都不曉得你舞跳得這麼好。」Tony慢條斯理解開自己的領帶和袖扣，性感的讓Peter移不開視線。「我很讚賞當你在台上搔首弄姿，台下那群混蛋想將你少得可憐的布料撕碎的眼神，你肯定想不到我多得意，因為能這麼做的只有我一人。」

 

噢，忘了說，Peter Parker，my sweet boy，我們在一起，我可以把他操得失禁任他哭喊daddy我受不了了的那種交往。但是基於他才十五歲，所以我沒有。

 

「Mr. Stark，我可以解釋，一晚上全是正經八百的節目，看久也會分心，需要一些爆點重新抓住大家目光，所以他們策劃了一個反串表演，刺激觀眾感到無趣的感官。」

 

Tony嘲諷道：「Kid，還記得上次你試圖勾引我…」

 

「不！Mr. Stark那不是勾引，我只是不確定您是否也認定我們在一起，或者只是我一廂情願的…」Peter斟酌著用詞：「試探行動。」

 

「噓───Kid，現在是大人說話時間，我記得一開始就和你說過，我希望等你十八歲再更進一步吧，我可不想自己被其他復仇者們，尤其隊長，每次逮著時間就對我進行一番道德教育，畢竟你是復仇者的未來之星。而且，如果你將自己交給了我，那麼你的假期就別想離開床半步了。」

 

哇，意外的驚喜大禮包，Mr. Stark熱辣辣的告白。Peter暈呼呼感覺自己身在雲端，這霸道又獨裁的言論，聽著不知為何反倒挺爽的？熱意從腹腔一股股直衝腦門。

 

「當我知道需要男扮女裝，一直認為這會是這輩子最錯誤的決定之一，就算是和您知會，也是出於戒不掉的慣性。」

 

Tony傾身吻上Peter並順手摘了他的假髮，亂成鳥窩的真髮Tony卻極為喜愛的撫摸。「Good boy你今晚的表現要是沒通知我……」兩人幾乎沒有距離可言，Peter窺探到在Tony眼裡深不見底的漩渦，他立刻伸手環抱Tony。

 

Tony沒說後果，反而話鋒一轉：「所以我要給好孩子獎勵。」

 

Peter眼睜睜看著Tony撕碎他的黑色絲襪，Tony的手摸上了Peter細膩滑嫩的大腿，沿著短褲的空隙往上攻略，「Mr. Parker，我要操你。」

 

然而Tony這麼說完，卻是拉著Peter跨坐到他身上，而他自己則躺了下來。「還記得那把傘在你雙腿之間時，那個扭腰擺胯的動作做得多好嗎？實際對我操作一次，說不定我沒多久就繳械了。」

 

Peter在此先坦承確實自己好幾次趁和Mr. Stark同床共枕，普通一覺到天亮的那種，刻意在Mr. Stark懷裡扭得像條蟲，用自己臀部磨蹭男人敏感部位。

 

他會略帶鼻音的輕喚：“Mr. Stark您睡了嗎？＂

 

Tony則會用力揉掐Peter的臀部說：“我睡了！＂

 

這歸咎Peter也知道Tony過往的風流韻事，客觀點說，Tony Stark收集十二個封面女郎的故事人盡皆知。什麼情啊、愛的，要從Mr. Stark 嘴裡吐出Peter不敢多加妄想，但他只有十五歲，他需要的遠比自己以為的更多。

 

超凡的蜘蛛感應讓Peter感到源源不絕的熱量從兩人接觸的地方漫延開來。

 

「Peter，做你每次我們一起睡，你總出現的小動作，今晚我不會阻止你，同時也不允許你喊停。」

 

Peter雙手輕輕撐著Tony的胸膛，他緩慢挪動腰臀，想像用此愛撫Tony的性器。

 

Tony淺淺的嘆息，可這明顯不夠，Tony粗糙的手掌從Peter衣襬溜進，用力摩擦Peter挺立著的乳頭。

 

「Mr. Stark我不知道具體操作…」Peter難為情到不敢直視Tony。

 

「噢Kid，沒關係，我可以允許你犯錯。」Tony突然意識到如此惡劣的調戲眼前孩子，還真是非常有趣，並且愈發欲火中燒。

 

Tony將手指塞進Peter嘴裡，粗魯的在裡面與舌頭肆意嬉戲，Peter的嘴閉不上，吞嚥不及的口水難堪的不斷流出。

 

直到Peter想往後退，Tony才撤出手指壓低Peter的上半身交換一個占有欲十足的吻，他破壞Peter的褲子，就著Peter翹著的屁股往兩邊輕掰，將濕潤的手指戳進未經人事的幽徑。緩慢的開發，搞得Peter要瘋，Peter難耐的扭著屁股，彷彿乾旱土地渴求甘霖般不斷舔著Tony的嘴唇。

 

Tony將硬得發燙的欲望抵著Peter後穴入口，他說：「寶貝，我希望晚些你還有餘力的時候，也可以用你剛剛那種方式，給daddy來個口活，我知道你靈巧的舌頭肯定可以讓daddy爽翻天。」

 

Peter紅著臉點了下頭，Tony還托著Peter的屁股，但Peter迫不及待的坐下，全數吃進Tony的欲望。

 

說實在，真的挺疼的。

 

「Peter，慢慢來就好，不要這麼貪心，你是第一次我怕你疼，捨不得你疼。」

 

「Sir，我想要您舒服、讓您欲罷不能，比您過往的任何對象都……」

 

Tony抱著Peter將欲望緩緩退出，翻了個身使兩人上下位置對調。

 

「再也沒有誰，從今以後，只會有你。」Tony握住Peter的手貼著心臟。「It's always you.」

 

Peter用力的閉上眼睛再睜開，雖然很難，但他必須將所有羞恥心忘卻。Peter雙腿纏上Tony的腰，握著Tony的欲望放在自己的洞口，想被填滿的念頭讓洞口不斷收縮，Peter輕巧的說：「Show me, Sir.」

 

——————

 

翌日，Tony Stark疑似從Sugar Daddy註冊帳號並包養高中小情人的新聞鋪天蓋地而來，某些報導還附上Iron Man扛著人在夜空飛行的模糊照片，這立即引發一波Sugar Baby的註冊人潮，甚至一度癱瘓伺服器主機，工程師搶修了好幾個小時才恢復。

 

Natasha將報紙扔在長桌上，眾人目光被那斗大的標題吸引。

 

Bruce完全不能贊同Tony，大有Tony承認就直接和Tony來上一架的架式。「Tony，你現在是光天化日去高中獵豔嗎？」

 

「冷靜點，這種唯恐天下不亂的報導，你們又不是不了解這群記者總能把我的事胡謅亂道，因為大家就愛窺探Tony Stark的私生活。」

 

Steve相信Tony跟過去已經不盡相同，但誰知道呢，凡事總有意外。「我可不那麼認為，有時候記者們說的有一半是事實。Tony，老實告訴我們那個孩子是誰？現在又在哪？趁一切還可以彌補之前大家都會盡力提供協助。」

 

「話說回來，今天怎麼都沒看到Peter？」Natasha四處張望了一回關切的問。

 

「Well……事實上我去高中擄回來的人就是Peter，他做了壞事所以我抓他回來懲罰一頓，根本沒那些報導寫得那樣亂七八糟。」Tony無謂的聳肩，就像他只是執行監護人義務一般坦然。

 

復仇者們異口同聲的問道：「那他人呢？」

 

「還在我床上沒起來呢。」

 

平地一聲雷，復仇者基地徹底炸開了鍋。


End file.
